Charming Elle
by Callifornia
Summary: <html><head></head>Elle has just moved and found a new job at a friend's bar. Life seems to finally be falling into place when love gets in the way. Elle's fear gets her into trouble and into the arms of someone she could fall for but has she already fallen for someone else? It's a love story about healing and finding the strength to love. Characters are based off Beauty & the Beast characters.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Elle looked around her new spacious apartment. The walls were the usual creamy white color with dark hard wood floors throughout the entire apartment. Brown boxes sat on the floor of almost every room now that she had finished unloading them from the moving van. Her best friend, Garrison, had taken back the van to the rental place. Leaving her alone to contemplate in which room to start working on.

Placing her hands on her hips, she walked over to the large windows in the living room and stared down at the busy street below. Elle's apartment was on the tenth floor of a large apartment complex in Calgary. Cars honked loudly as traffic seemed to grow more chaotic as people rushed out of work and onto the busy streets to try to make their way home.

"_Well that will be me on Monday." _Elle thought to herself as she turned and sat on the floor to begin opening box after box. _"Hopefully the locals can't tell a new comer when they see one." _

Originally being from a small town south of the large city, Elle was not accustomed to all the sounds and people who now surrounded her in her new home. She knew that in time that she would adjust and face her new life with optimism. As scary as it was, Elle knew in her heart that the new life she was starting would be better than her old life.

A chill went down her spine as she thought about her past. Pushing her past aside, she continued to make her way through each box. Some contained pots and pans, while others contained blankets and towels. The most important boxes sat in the corner of the room, waiting to be opened only when Garrison returned. Elle put dishes and other cooking equipment into the cupboards when she suddenly heard a soft yet loud ringing coming from down the hall.

It came from her intercom system, that sat by the front door. Pushing the red square button on the panel, she began to ask who it was only to be interrupted by the chuckling of her best friend.

"Oh yes, you order chinese chicken. Yes?" Garrison asked in a fake chinese voice as he then clucked like a chicken.

Elle laughed and pushed a large yellow button beside the red one to let Garrison inside the building. Unlocking the door, she walked back into the kitchen and looked through the drawers for two forks. Garrison walked into the apartment as she still searched for the utensils and kicked the door shut before strolling into the kitchen.

"Try two to your left." Garrison said as he kicked off his shoes in the kitchen and then sat cross-legged on the living room floor.

Pulling open the drawer second to her left, she finally located the utensils. Grabbing two forks, she sat down beside Garrison as he tore through the plastic bag to get to two take-out containers. Elle grabbed one and handed her best friend a fork.

Digging into their chinese food, they sat in comfortable silence while they started to fill their empty stomachs. Neither had eaten since the day before, and with night fall approaching neither wanted to make it a two-day event of not eating. Garrison chewed on his sesame seed chicken while Elle slurped down some Shanghai noodles.

Garrison began to speak with his mouth full, spitting food lightly on the polished floor. "So I suppose after this great home cooked meal you are going to force me to do manual labour."

Glaring down at her once clean floor, Elle finished her fork full of food before answering. "Well I would say so. Mostly after you just spit on my nice new clean floor." Garrison used a large white napkin to clean up his mess off the floor and tossed it into the ripped plastic bag he had brought the food in.

Sitting together bantering back and forth till both were done with their supper was nothing new for them. Growing up together since they were three years old had made the two of them not just the best of friends. They seemed to be connected by something more deeply than even friendship. Elle had always thought of Garrison more as family rather than a friend.

After supper, Garrison tossed their garbage into a large black garbage can that sat in the kitchen. Elle placed their forks in the sink to be washed later when she had more dishes. Both then begun to get to work on getting the apartment ready by collecting the empty packing boxes to begin breaking them apart for recycling.

"So how many of these damn things am I going to have to put together?" Garrison asked as he finished tearing apart the last empty box in the room.

Elle stared at the boxes still in the corner of the room, mentally calculating how many she had bought. "Well I'm pretty sure there is six in this room and then another four in my bedroom. So ten so far but there is more coming sometime this week, since they didn't have enough in stock at the store when I bought them. They said they will call me when they come in with my order."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Garrison's smile begin to waver at the prospect of putting so many together. Of course they all came with instructions and Elle would be helping him build each and every one, but at the same time it was a mighty task.

Taking a deep breath, Garrison pulled one of the large long boxes into the middle of the room and tore it open. Elle grabbed the screw driver and hammer they would need to put them all together. He pulled board after board from the box till he found the small white booklet and the tiny plastic bag with the screws and hinges needed to put it together.

"You owe me a home made meal for this. I love you Belle but not this much." The nickname pulled at Elle's heart strings as she took the book and began to read the instructions out loud to Garrison.

As they began the construction, Elle thought about the nickname only Garrison used for her. It was his and only his nickname for her since they were young. Elle had fallen in love with the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. It led her to her one true love in life. She smiled at the thought of her one true love. She loved how her one true love looked in the sun light and under a low lit room at night.

"Belle help me raise this will you? God damn it!" He yelled as he pushed the heavy set bookshelf into place against the white wall of the living room. "Are you even going to have room for a god damn couch in here?" He swore as he kicked the empty box across the room and begun to drag over another one.

_"Nine more of these fuckers." _Garrison thought as they tore through another box.

They worked late into the night, until each and every bookshelf was put together and placed steadily against the wall of the respected room it was to belong to. Putting the last bookshelf in place, Elle swiped at her forehead. Garrison put his arm lightly over her shoulders and smiled.

"Well it is done and it's only two in the morning." Garrison grinned at her as they stood admiring their work. Four large black bookshelves sat against the wall. They stood like soldiers by the door of the bedroom, as if they were to guard her from incoming intruders. A large mattress sat on the floor opposite of the door and the bookshelves.

A large yawn escaped Elle's lips as tiredness hit her. Garrison bent down and picked her up into his arms. _"Lighter than a feather." _Garrison thought as he walked over to the mattress.

Elle's mind seemed to be fading into darkness as exhaustion began to over take her. Her last thoughts as her head hit the pillow were only of how nice Garrison's arms felt around her. She yawned once more before completely passing out into a dreamless sleep.

"Night Belle." Garrison whispered as he placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Closing the door softly behind him as he left the bedroom, Garrison walked around the apartment making sure the windows and front door were locked securely.

Reassured that the apartment was secure, he went to work on cleaning up the mess they had made while putting together the bookshelves that would soon hold hundreds of books. He knew Elle loved her books and would want them in a certain order on each shelf. Garrison opened a door to a large storage room where boxes among boxes sat almost to the ceiling.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he read on all the boxes the word 'Books' in big bold letters. _"Of course, they are all books." _He thought as he closed the door. Elle didn't own a lot of other things. No vase to hold flowers, or even a television to watch. Every spare moment of free time was put towards reading and finding new books to explore.

Looking around, Garrison tried to find something to do to fight back the urge that was nagging his mind so fiercely. He went through the kitchen and began to reorganize it so Elle would be able to find everything easier. She seemed to never be able to find anything if Garrison didn't put it in place. He supposed this to be because her attention was more effectively put towards anything with a page or a binding to it.

An hour passed and he was running out of things to do. Sighing, Garrison sat on the kitchen floor and lightly banged his head against the cupboard doors. He wanted it gone or he knew he would go insane eventually. It had been almost ten years of these constant thoughts and feelings. His eyes fluttered shut as he let his mind go and began to drift into a sleep filled with dreams of her.

The next day, Elle woke as the sun bore into her bedroom window and filled the bedroom with bright morning light. Yawning away the last bit of sleep in her system, Elle rose and stretched her sore limbs. Moving all the boxes into the apartment had just been the beginning of her weekend long moving journey.

She mentally ran through her to do list for the day as she began to get ready. Stripping off her old clothes, she tossed them on the floor and began to go through a small suitcase to find a new pair of clothes. Hearing the door open, Elle turned her head towards the door and saw Garrison walk in with two bowls of cereal.

His jaw dropped as she stood, still bent over in only her bra and panties. Her light brown hair draped over her shoulder, playing the part of a curtain to conceal and reveal her full breasts. The tips of her hair that would usually graze the top of her breasts, now seemed to almost tickle the bottom of them as she remained bent over. Garrison felt his eyes roam over her body, mesmerizing every single spot on her pale skin. Her skin was almost flawless, except for a few birth marks and a small tattoo on the back of her neck. It was an old style quill used for writing. The feather was pure white with the tip being a bronze like color with three large ink blots coming out of it. He cleared his throat and sat down on the mattress behind her.

"Were you planning on putting on some clothes some time today?" Garrison asked as he placed the bowls on the floor.

"No I thought I'd just greet you this way this morning. Surprise!" She sarcastically said as she pulled a new pair of jeans and t-shirt out.

Garrison watched as she pulled her new set of clothes on then gracefully plopped herself down on the mattress beside him. Handing her a bowl, they both digged into their breakfast and began to discuss their plans for the day. Both decided to finish their breakfast and then head out to the nearest furniture store they could find. There they would purchase a couch and other furniture for the apartment.

Putting their bowls in the sink, they began their long day of shopping. They were half way to the furniture store when Elle realized that Garrison still had the same dark blue jeans and Star Wars shirt on from the day before. Looking into his dark green eyes, Elle began to wonder if he had went home at all last night.

Noticing her stare, Garrison looked down into her light brown eyes and smiled. "What? I got something on my face?" He ran his hand over his chin, feeling morning stubble on his skin.

Elle smiled and shook her head. She knew now that he had slept over to keep her safe, otherwise he would have shaved before coming. Elle looked around her new neighborhood as they continued down the street. Her apartment building was surrounded by little mom and pop, family owned, stores. Some were antique shops, others were cafe's, but only one had really caught her attention as they reached the end of the block.

The building was a bit run down looking on the outside and the windows were covered head to toe in large movie posters or advertisements for the latest novels. Elle knew right away that it would be the perfect place for her to go after a long day at work to relax and to meet new paper friends.

Garrison smiled and took her hand as he led her away from the small shop. They walked three more blocks before reaching the furniture store. Elle searched for hours trying to find the perfect reading chair while Garrison picked out the rest of her furniture. Garrison sat back on a large cream colored sofa as he watched Elle bounce back and forth between a newer recliner and a more antique rocking chair. He knew that neither were right for her and that the search for the perfect chair would take at least another hour or two, if he was lucky. Finally after three more hours of searching, Elle chose a dark blue chair with large arms for resting her back on as she read.

"I can't wait for it to be delivered!" Elle gushed as she skipped down the street like she was five years old again.

Rolling his eyes, Garrison stuck his hands in his pockets and listened to her talk about her new life and how excited she was for everything to be in place. He didn't mind that she didn't notice that he had picked everything else out. It didn't matter to him if he was praised for his hard work. Seeing Elle happy made his life glow with a kind of light it had never had before.

Elle stopped skipping to stare at the shop as they came up to it once more. Her fingers itched to rip open the door and explore every nook and cranny of the place. Garrison noticed the fire burning in her eyes. Her eyes burned with passion, love, and curiosity making them almost seem brighter to him. He loved seeing her come alive like that. It made his heart race and his skin prickle like something exciting was about to happen.

Nodding his head, Garrison placed his hand on top of Elle's and yanked the door open with her. Elle gasped as she held tightly onto Garrison's hand and wandered inside the old book store. The walls were covered from ceiling to floor with books. Tables were set up in the middle with boxes full to the brim with new places to explore. Elle felt her hand drift free of Garrison's as she stepped further and further into a new and exciting place.

She let her fingers slide over the spines of some of the books. _"Not a single speck of dust. Someone must look after you all with such love." _She thought. Garrison still stood outside the door as he watched her dive deeper and deeper into the place. Looking up he read the stores name for the first time.

"Mondes Magiques" He whispered.

"It means Magical Worlds." A voice boomed from a large stair case in the middle of the large room of books.

Garrison took a step inside at the sound of voice and looked up to see who had spoken. The lights on the top floor were off and covered the man in shadow. Elle also had looked up at the sound of the voice. Entranced by who could own such a splendid place, she began to step towards the voice when she felt Garrison's hand close around her upper arm.

"You're trespassing." The voice said as it began to descend the stairs towards them.

"The door wasn't locked. We assumed you were open then. Besides this is a store so technically we were just coming in to look around." Garrison said as he began to step back towards the door, dragging Elle with him. Something about the voice made him want to turn and run away with Elle. He felt her pull slightly away from him to try and go towards the voice. This made him hold on tighter and enhanced the instinct to get her out of the store, and away from whoever was coming towards them.

"You're not welcome here!"The voice boomed louder to almost a shout, as it stopped on the fifth step from the top of the spiral staircase. "Get out!"

With the voice growing louder and angrier, Garrison made the decision to keep Elle safe and pulled her out of the store and back onto the sidewalk. Her heels dragged as she felt torn about leaving, part of her knew it was safer to leave whoever was in that store behind, but another side of her battled with her common sense. The side of her that wanted to know who they were and more about the beautiful world of Mondes Magiques.

The street was oddly quiet as they made their way back to Elle's apartment. Garrison felt a chill run up his spine as they passed shop after shop. Each one eerily quiet and devoid of life. He began to wonder where everyone had gone. It was unusual to have not a single soul on the streets, mostly at such an odd hour of the day. It was only five o'clock and yet it was like everyone had abandoned the neighborhood in fear.

Elle felt a nagging sensation at the back of her mind about their experience at the shop. She had so many questions flooding her mind about the person in the shop and the shop itself as well. Garrison could see the curiosity still etched into her face and knew she would try to go back even if he pleaded her not to. Knowing that she would not listen did not change his mind about asking her not to go back.

"Elle." Garrison began but was swiftly interrupted by Elle.

"I know what you are going to say." She interrupted as she made they made their way into the elevator and headed up to her apartment. The elevator whirled to life and brought them up the tenth floor.

"Good then you should know to listen to it. I really don't want you going back there by yourself Elle."

Taking a deep breath, Elle opened her apartment door and pulled herself up to sit on the counter as Garrison shut and locked the door with his own set of keys. He then stepped in front of Elle and placed his hand on either side of her. Looking deep into her eyes he looked for any sign of her being untruthful to him about going back.

"Promise me Elle."

Biting her lip, Elle knew she couldn't lie to her best friend. He had always been able to tell when she was telling the truth or not. A lump began to form in her throat as his face came closer and closer to hers until the tip of their noses touched. Elle nodded in agreement.

"I promise." She whispered as she felt his hot breath on her lips.

His heart felt like it was about to explode with how close they were together. He didn't want to back away from her and felt the urge to lean in closer. Every fiber of his being wanted to lean in and feel her full red lips against his in an embrace that he knew would be full of love and magic, one that he knew she could never find in the pages of any book. It could only be found in reality and between them. Between two people who had been through so much and could trust one another with everything.

Taking a deep breath, Garrison pulled away from Elle. _"Will you one day feel the same my beautiful Belle?" _He asked himself as he walked towards the front door.

"I'll see you on Monday at work right?" Garrison asked as he opened the door.

Elle looked at Garrison's strong back, wondering why he was leaving so soon. They had planned to have dinner together. Was he mad about her curiosity? Was he worried about her? She had promised and meant to keep her promise to him. She jumped down from the counter and gave him a soft hug full of love. Nodding her head into his back, Garrison felt relief flood his heart.

"Okay. Don't be late Belle or as your boss I'll have to give you a lecture." Garrison turned and ruffled her hair before he headed down the hall and into the elevator.

Elle shut the door behind her and looked around her apartment. She hadn't been alone in it yet and it was a scary feeling knowing she was now on her own with no one to protect her but herself. She had never truly been alone before since Garrison had always been there for her. He had been her protector since they were three years old. Back when life was full of fear and wondering if she would be beaten again.

A shudder ran through her at the thought of her family life. She reminded herself that she was no longer a victim. Taking a deep breath, Elle headed to her bedroom and changed into a t-shirt with the four ninja turtles on the front and "Turtle Power" in large bright yellow print on the top and a pair of sweats. Heading into the storage room, Elle dragged box after box into the living room and began to sort through them one by one. Putting each book into different piles to sort them by genre and alphabetically.

As she worked, her thoughts drifted back to the bookstore and the man inside the shop. Who was he and why did he not want them there? Was there something he was hiding? What deep secrets could the bookstore hold? She shook her head and knew she would never know. Her promise to Garrison would always keep her away. She had never broken a promise to him and she wasn't going to start now. She worked through the night until exhaustion made her eye sight waver and blur. She crawled onto her mattress and couldn't help but dream of all the wonderful worlds she could visit in the bookstore and of the deep voice on the second floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger Warning! This chapter does contain violence. If you are uncomfortable with violence of any sort please do not read any further! Thank you!**

Large yellow and red crates waited to be unloaded in the small truck as Garrison went over the invoice with the delivery man. Each one contained different types of supplies for the 'Rendezvous' bar's grand opening. Garrison carefully counted each crate as they were moved from the back of the truck into the kitchen. Elle opened each box and inspected each glass, plate, and utensil for any defects.

The bar was small but a comfortable size with a small dining area and a separate space for the bar and lounge. The kitchen was up to date with stainless steel appliances and a new flat top grill. A large walk in cooler and freezer were also in the back by the kitchen, fully stocked and ready for the first day of opening.

Elle placed everything neatly on the counter, placing any broken wares back into the crate to be returned and refunded. When Garrison had bought the old run down bar, Elle had been apprehensive about joining him in his dream. He had invited her to be a part of the new adventure by being a manager. Elle had turned him down but had accepted a position as a waitress instead. The position suited her personality better then having to boss people around. She'd rather make people smile and interact with human beings while working hard on bringing in business for Garrison.

Garrison walked into the back and looked inside the filling crate. "How's it looking, Elle?" He asked as he inspected a plate with a large scratch on the surface.

Tossing another plate into the crate, Elle shook her head. "This last bit of plates has been really bad. Each one either has a scratch or a chip on it. Are they going to be able to ship you more plates before opening day?" Elle scratched her nail on another plate, trying to remove the scratch on it. Giving up, she tossed it in the crate with the others.

With a sigh, Garrison threw the plate he held back. "The delivery guy said he could put in a rush order but that doesn't guarantee anything for us."

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if there weren't a few bumps along the way now would it?" Elle smiled as she bumped her shoulder against his. "Don't worry about it. It'll all work out."

"I'm not worried." Garrison said as he bumped her back.

"Yes, you are. I've known you too long to not know when you begin to worry about something."

Garrison smiled and tugged on Elle's ponytail before picking up a crate and assisting her in the sorting. It had been his dream to own a business of his own. He had pictured it so many times in his head and each time it was something different. As a kid he imagined owning a toy store. His teenage years consisted of him dreaming of owning his own comic book store or some nerd filled shop full of cool merchandise from different movies. Now being older he became more practical and had decided that he would fit best in a bar like setting. Having been a bar tender since he had turned eighteen made him realize that he loved being behind a bar and running one would be where he would fit in best.

It seemed only yesterday that he drove down the street and nearly caused a six car accident as he slammed on the breaks in front of the old building. He had realized it was the perfect place the moment he saw it. It had a long past, being a restaurant, a bar and even a strip joint back in the early nineteen-fiftys. The building was made out of red brick which had faded into a rusted orange over time. The structure was solid but after going inside, Garrison had seen that the place needed a lot of interior work. He had worked on tearing down walls and anything else inside till it was down to the bare bones of the original structure. It had been a long year, but finally his dream was coming to life.

There was only one week left to the grand opening of his bar, and Garrison felt like an expecting parent waiting for his little one to be born into this world and see the first rays of light. He had really wanted Elle to be his partner in his first business but understood why she had declined his offer. Even though he needed a manager, he felt like it would be wrong to ask anyone else besides Elle. He decided to put if off till the bar got too busy for him to handle by himself. He also secretly hoped to persuade Elle into the partnership eventually.

"So did you complete the menu?" Elle asked as she brought another crate up onto the counter.

"I was actually going to ask you about that. Tomorrow, do you want to come in for a food testing? I'm having the cooks try out the recipes and stuff to give them some practice on the items and see if they are up to snuff with my standards."

Elle shook her head. "Well then you'll fire them before you even open the place. You are so picky about everything when it comes to your 'baby'." Elle replied, making air quotes as she spoke about Garrison's prized possession.

"Is that a yes then?"

"I wouldn't turn down free food for the world. What time is it going to be at?" Elle asked as she placed aside wine glasses.

"It won't be till later since I have some stuff to do all day tomorrow until late. So around nine tomorrow night." Elle agreed to attend as they continued to work.

Elle patted her belly softly after pushing another plate aside. She could feel her jeans wanting to burst as she filled herself with more and more food. Garrison sat beside her considering each dish and writing notes as he judged the food each chef had prepared. Taking another sip of wine, Elle felt her head become fuzzier as the night went on.

Garrison had picked Elle up from her apartment around eight-thirty to take her to the bar for the tasting. Six young men waited outside the bar's front doors as they had driven up. There was the head chef, sous chef and line chefs, all accounted for and ready to show Garrison they could make the menu items just as he wanted them. They had slaved away in the kitchen, preparing each item on the menu then serving it to Garrison and Elle as they sat and chatted in the dining room.

Each meal was accompanied with a different type of alcoholic drink that Garrison had prepared personally for them. He wanted Elle to give her opinion about the special drinks as well as the food for the bar's menu. He knew she would be honest with him and suggest any changes that came to mind.

"Ugh no more. I'm going to explode if this continues." Elle stretched as she took a deep yawn.

"Well that was the last of it." Garrison closed his notebook and nodded at his chefs signaling their dismissal and his approval of the meals they had served him. "Shall I get you home?"

Elle giggled lightly as she tried to stand up and failed. Her legs were tingling and the world was spinning slightly. The alcohol had finally hit her and hit her hard as she nearly toppled over. Garrison put his arm around her catching her before she fell to the floor.

"Didn't know you were such a light weight, Elle." He grabbed her around the waist and led her to the back door where he had parked his truck. Leaning her against the wall lightly outside, he locked the door behind them.

"I'm not, but any normal human being would be knocked off their ass after twenty odd drinks or so." Elle giggled as she bumped into Garrison playfully. Garrison turned just in time to catch her as she tripped over her own feet.

"Perhaps high heels were not the best idea. You don't usually wear heels. Why tonight?" Garrison felt his mouth go dry at the question. He loved seeing her dressed up even if it was just a pair of heels. Elle had wore her usual blue jeans but had put on a deep v-neck shirt with a red pair of heels.

Holding back more fits of giggles, Elle shook her head as she tried to clear her mind. She felt like her head had become full of white fog and thinking had become harder and harder as they stood out in the fresh air. It felt as if gravity had begun to press down harder on her, trying to force her knees to buckle and collapse.

Licking his lips, Garrison placed his hands around her face, cupping it lightly and as softly as he could. He thought he could hear his blood rushing through his veins as he forced her to look up into his eyes. _"Please Elle give me some sign that you feel this way too. I'll take anything at this point." _Not knowing Garrison's thoughts, Elle smiled up at him.

"Belle." He whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. Garrison felt his heart sing at the touch of his lips against hers.

Elle's body ached to be closer to him, to feel his warmth on her skin in the cool night air. To know that she was loved and could love someone so deeply. Suddenly a blaring sound like a siren rang through her brain, like a warning sign against his affections. Her eyes flew open and she felt her knee kick him in the groin without her permission. Instinct had pushed its way through and had taken control of her.

Garrison collapsed to the ground, groaning in agony at the attack. He clutched at his groin while biting down on his bottom lip to try to dull the pain. Elle whimpered and placed her hands over her mouth to stop a sob from escaping.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered softly through her fingers. Her heels clicked loudly on the cement as she backed away from Garrison. "I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized what she had done. Turning on her heel, she bolted out of the alley way and down the street.

"Elle!" Garrison yelled as he tried to rise back onto his feet.

Staggering as he tried to make his way down the alley, he knew he couldn't catch up to her. Leaning against the wall, he felt raindrops fall lightly onto his face as he stared up into the night sky. It was nothing but darkness, the city lights washing out any possible sight of the stars. Not even the moon could be seen through the pitch blackness of the night sky.

The rain had started lightly but now it poured, like the sky was crying for what Elle had done. Her thoughts raced as she ran further and further away and into a neighborhood she didn't recognize. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked around her. Only run down buildings and the darkness seemed to surround her.

Running her hands up and down her arms, she felt the night chill finally catch up to her. The tears had continued to flow as she had ran, now they were disguised as raindrops. She questioned how it could have happened. Why had she ran away and why couldn't she control her feelings? She knew better. She knew Garrison would never ever hurt her and would never abandon her like 'he' had. Garrison was the one to protect her from the bullies in school, to give her work when she had struggled to find any in their home town. He was the one to defend her honor and believe in her no matter what. So why did she hurt him? Why did she reject his touch that way? Could she not love?

Her heart felt heavy yet empty at the same time. Her feet had begun to carry her into a back alleyway as she questioned herself. Suddenly, a large male hand grabbed her shoulder as she walked and thrusted her forcibly into a stable body behind her.

"Bitch! Are you fucking deaf or something?" Elle looked into the dark eyes of the man who had pushed her and was now speaking at her.

Elle tried to push past him but was held back by the man behind her. While lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized she had been surrounded by five large men. The tiniest of the men seemed to be the leader as he stepped into her face and grabbed her face harshly.

"Now lets try this again. I said are you lost?" The man asked with a large cheshire cat grin forming on his lips.

Shaking her head, Elle licked her lips and tried to take a step forward only to be stopped once more by the large man behind her. The men around her began to chuckle as they came closer around her like a circle of vultures after a fresh dead carcass. Their leader released his grip on her face as he took a step back and placed his hand on his belt.

Taking a deep breath, Elle balled her hands into fists by her sides. She just needed one opening for her to escape. The leader seemed to be the easier target of the five men. One, he was smaller than the other five men. Two, she could see his eyes roam over her in the dark. Elle smiled at the man and took a slow step towards him.

The man's smile grew wider as he waved his hand back, signaling the other men to take a couple steps back. He began to pull down his fly, giving Elle the opportunity she had been waiting for. Driving her fist into his face, she aimed for her palm to thrust upwards into his nose. She could feel his nose break underneath her palm and hot blood begin to pour from it.

Elle bolted past the man and down the alley before any of the other four men could process what had happened. Taking a left turn, she kept running even when her heart felt ready to burst. Taking every possible turn she tried to lose the men as they chased her down the alley. Yelling at her to stop, she could hear their foot steps behind her as she took turn after turn.

"Put your gun away, Darrel! The bitch is mine!" She could hear the leader yell as he ran after her. Turning around she saw his hand pressed against his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. She didn't want to know what would happen if they caught her, all she knew was she had to get out of the alley and back onto a main street. There she could get help and call the police.

Taking a right turn, Elle stopped in her tracks as she hit a dead end. She whirled around to find the men had been right behind her and now stood in the way of her only exit. Their was nothing in the alley for her to climb over the wall with, not even a single dumpster to climb.

The men slowly walked towards her as she pressed her back to the brick wall behind her. Elle's mind raced to find a way out of the bad situation, but none came to mind. The five men were soon only a few feet away from her and any chance of escape had slipped from zero to not a chance in hell in a matter of seconds.

Holding back tears, Elle stiffened her back and took a deep breath as the leader stepped right up to her face. He now had stuffed a handkerchief into both of his nostrils to try to halt the bleeding. He sneered at her as he raised his hand and slapped her against the cheek. The force of the hit made her skull smash into the brick wall. Her knees felt weak as he continued to assault her. He punched her in the stomach, forcing her to her knees. Elle could feel her vision begin to blur and her consciousness begin to waiver. He grabbed her by her hair and forced her head to tilt up towards him.

"You could have been a pretty little pet." He spat at her as he raised his fist. "They won't recognize you by the time I'm done with you now." Elle shut her eyes and waited for his fist to impact itself into her face. She could feel herself begin to fade into blackness, her mind not registering the commotion around her.

Suddenly, she could feel her face crash into the cement. Elle tried to force her eyes open. Dark shadows swirled around her vision, she could see the leader on the ground in front of her almost like he was praying. His hands were together like in prayer. She wondered who he was praying to when she saw his head snap back and his body fall limp into a pile.

A pair of black running shoes came into view as they stepped around the body and towards her. She could only hope it would all be over as her eyes fluttered shut on their own and her mind began to drift into a dream like state where she was safe and warm. The last thing registering in her mind was the feeling of being lifted by someone's strong arms and the thought that she wished to see Garrison again before she died.

_"Garrison. I'm sorry." _She thought as her world turned dark and silent. Unconsciousness took its hold on her mind and body while the stranger carried her away into the night.


End file.
